The game of golf is becoming a highly-competitive and spectator-oriented sport. Many golf clubs, both public and private, are hosting tournaments which often attract large audiences. Considerable time is spent by a tournament organizer, for example, a local golf professional, in preparing and running the tournament. Prior to starting a golf tournament, the organizer registers the players and creates player teams if a team-type competition is being played. During play, the golf players record their strokes for each hole. After play, the stroke scores are then provided to the tournament organizer for official scoring.
A variety of systems and devices exist to assist clubhouse professionals, golfers, and spectators in scoring, playing, and watching the game of golf. However, none of these systems provide a comprehensive tournament scoring and management system which facilitates creating, playing, watching and scoring of the tournaments.
For example, none of the prior art systems enable a tournament organizer to create complex scoring formats for the tournament, such as scoring formats varying from hole to hole because, for example, different participant scores are used at different holes or different tees are used by different participants at different holes. These systems also do not enable a tournament organizer to create a main tournament between teams of participants and a secondary tournament using a subset of the players in the main tournament, where a participant may be teamed with different participants in the main tournament and the secondary tournament.
Current systems and devices used to assist the golfers and/or tournament organizers in entering and processing the scores for players in a tournament cannot be readily adapted for use in the variety of circumstances presented by golf tournaments.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for dynamically scoring a plurality of golf participants on a golf course.